


Сбой в карме

by DevilSoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Подружиться с кицунэ-хранителем? Гэвин на такое не подписывался.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	Сбой в карме

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские допущения и плохой юмор, немного крови в кадре, магический сай-фай.  
> Арты от:  
> XAN: https://twitter.com/hanguanw/status/1322286453523681282 @hanguanw  
> sonechka-aga: https://vk.com/wall-196869214_183 @sonechka_aga  
> dakotaliar: https://twitter.com/dakotaliar/status/1322511695978389504 @dakotaliar  
> Авторский плейлист к работе: https://vk.com/music/playlist/61128723_72463382

───── ◈ ─────

Мир приобрёл пронзительную резкость, стоило Гэвину открыть глаза. Боль, сдавившая обручем голову, кажется, перетекла в материальный мир в виде пульсирующего белоснежного «облака». В темноте комнаты оно светилось изнутри и холодило взмокшую кожу. Или всё это только казалось. Гэвин не сразу вспомнил, почему он лежал на полу без рубашки и с уже внушительной шишкой на затылке.

«Ну спасибо, отец!»

Сил на полноценное возмущение пока не хватало, но это не остановило мысленную череду ругательств.

Со студенчества Гэвин снимал печати одной левой, обходясь лишь импульсной перчаткой, стабилизирующей энергетические потоки. Вот только отец в своём письме настаивал на проведении обряда по старинке. Запрет на такие ещё не докатился до Детройта, поэтому не составило труда закупиться всем необходимым. Теперь же стоящие у ритуального круга свечи покрылись тонким слоем инея. Значит, у Гэвина не просто галлюцинации.

— Покажись! — приказал он хрипло и поморщился от собственного слишком громкого голоса.

По белому сгустку прошла волна, после чего он сжался в шар. Гэвин зажмурился и сел, надеясь не ослепнуть от света, который становился только ярче.

— Рид-младший, — констатировал глубокий голос. — Здравствуй.

— С кем имею честь? — зло прошипел Гэвин, напрочь позабыв ускоренный курс отца «как общаться с магическими существами и случайно не сдохнуть от собственного невежества». — Выключишь свою иллюминацию?

Послышалось хмыканье, и в ту же секунду свечение стихло. Гэвин осторожно открыл глаза и замер: перед ним сидел белый лис ростом со взрослого мужика. Позади него двигались пушистые хвосты, не позволяя их посчитать, а чёрные кончики ушей стояли торчком.

— Теперь поздороваешься со своим хранителем, Гэвин? — Лис наклонил голову вперёд. Его голос звучал чётко, несмотря на закрытую пасть.

— Что? Какой, к чертям, хранитель? — Гэвин нащупал под собой свиток и бросил к лапам существа. — Это печать на часть моей силы, которую забрал этот старый хрен!

Он преувеличил, конечно. Отцу было всего тридцать семь, когда его не стало. Письмо, неожиданно полученное спустя столько лет после смерти, вызвало боль и гнев — часть сил Гэвина была специально запечатана, и лишь описываемый ритуал мог их вернуть. Или он так думал.

— Полагаю, Кристофер Рид уже погиб. — Бархатный голос остался бесстрастным. Лис положил когтистую лапу на бумагу, и та вспыхнула белым пламенем. — У людей, кажется, есть традиция выражать соболезнования. Мне жаль.

Ритуал был закончен, потому Гэвина не особо волновала дальнейшая судьба бумажки, но он весь подобрался, когда из пепла закрутился вихрь и в воздухе развернулась призрачная завеса с горящим на ней текстом на неизвестном языке.

— Это контракт на твою защиту до тридцать седьмого дня рождения. — Лис поднялся во весь свой немаленький рост и начал подходить ближе, ступая изящными, но сильными лапами.

— И что я за это должен? — Гэвин, не вставая, пополз к стене. Ему пока не угрожали, но от существа веяло древней магией — такие духи были могущественны, своенравны и опасны.

— Ничего. — Чёрный нос ткнулся Гэвину в шею, и тот зажмурился, со всей силы сжав челюсть, лишь бы не заорать от охватившего его волнения и страха. Он множество раз рисковал жизнью, но только сейчас испугался за неё по-настоящему. Побежавшая по венам энергия холодила кровь, а сердце наоборот заставляла биться чаще. — Твой отец уже отплатил мне.

Шею обожгло болью, к которой добавилось ощущение чего-то шершавого и влажного.

Когда Гэвин снова пришёл в себя, боль исчезла, в комнате царил мрак, а рядом никого не было.

───── ◈ ─────

Утро понедельника пахло пережжённым кофе. Гэвин сидел в участке, закинув ноги на стол, и дочитывал про красную лисицу Шакко. За оставшийся уикэнд он прошерстил всю домашнюю библиотеку и узнал столько про божественных посланников Инари, что его мутило от подробностей. То они соблазняли и выпивали жизненную энергию, то играли с жертвами и сводили их с ума, доводя до смерти. Последним грешили ногицунэ, но хрен его знает, кто попался именно ему. Спросить возможности тоже не представлялось: лис больше не показывался.

Меж тем Гэвин не нашёл упоминаний ни о «хранителях», ни о каких-либо сделках с людьми. Он уже готов был признать, что налажал в ритуале и, приложившись головой, словил сон-галлюцинацию. Но настала пора обеда. И его мнение изменилось, когда по пути в любимое кафе какой-то мудила на мотоцикле чуть не сбил его, если бы не неведомая сила, толкнувшая Гэвина в спину. Он упал на колени и отделался лишь ободранными ладонями, хорошо хоть джинсы остались целы. 

Байк исчез с горизонта так же быстро, как появился, поэтому, вернувшись на работу, Гэвин запросил запись с камер и пошёл копаться в базе. Он уже собирался высказать вслух всё, что думал о вторжении в личное пространство, но сразу закрыл рот. Вряд ли его «спаситель» был рядом — участок окружал защитный барьер от духов. А вот коллеги с удовольствием бы проехались на тему протёкшей крыши у Рида на фоне отстранения от расследований выше ранга С.

— Эй! Как дела, красавчик? — Голос Тины оторвал его от составления протокола правонарушения. Она присела на угол стола и с улыбкой прищурилась. — Вижу, занят.

Гэвин подавил первую реакцию — ощетиниться и послать нахер. Он и так положил на себя и жизнь в целом, подруга такого не заслуживала.

— Всё супер. Отправлю одному говнюку письмо счастья. — Гэвин оскалился и кивнул на экран.

Он мог бы сглазить этого парня по фотографии, но растрачивать силы по таким мелочам — остаться без магического резерва. Ещё и Тина начнёт шутить про гадалку на полставки, припомнив, как Гэвин подрабатывал в академии. Нет уж.

— О, рада, что ты снова в деле. Забей на начальство, они просто забыли, какой ты везунчик, — сказала Тина и тут же закрыла глаза ладонью. — Не хочу видеть, как тебя перекосило.

Гэвин скривился и опустил её руку, пробурчав:

— Прокляну Фаулера до седьмого колена.

— Не раньше, чем получишь сержанта. — Тина явно не восприняла его угрозу всерьёз и, подмигнув, ободряюще хлопнула по плечу. Но весь её игривый настрой резко пропал, а через несколько секунд засветился сигнальный маячок на поясе.

Она собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но Гэвин отвернулся, демонстративно крутанувшись на стуле. Он даже не стал дожидаться конца рабочего дня. Оформил бумаги и свалил в бар Джимми, где освободилось место за стойкой, которое обычно занимал Хэнк. У лейтенанта то ли открылся третий глаз, то ли приключений захотелось на старости лет. Они со штатным лекарем, которого прислали по выпуску из академии сверхъестественных хреновин и практик, спелись не сразу, но теперь старик излечивался от пуль и ножевых ещё до приезда скорой помощи, а любопытную задницу с карими глазами видели на местах ритуальных убийств чаще, чем в лазарете.

Гэвин убеждал себя, что завидует такой парочке просто как одиночка, завидует допуску Хэнка класса S и повысившейся раскрываемости дел. Но правда ударяла под дых каждый раз, когда Коннор накладывал руки на чьи-то смертельные раны, а те под голубоватым сиянием импульсных перчаток затягивались на глазах.

Кристофер Рид тоже лечил людей. И без навороченной техники.

Заказав ещё виски, Гэвин закурил. Он проигнорировал несколько вызовов мобильника и уже подумывал о большой порции фри, когда рядом стало ощутимо холоднее и раздался голос:

— Твой отец говорил, что ты станешь великим магом.

Только благодаря многолетнему опыту Гэвин не вскочил с пистолетом наизготовку, а всего лишь положил руку на кобуру и повернулся. На барном стуле по соседству материализовался белый лис, гораздо меньших размеров и с одним хвостом.

— Всем свойственно ошибаться, — невесело усмехнулся Гэвин и быстро осмотрел посетителей — похоже, кроме него, никто не видел мохнатого. — А ты? Мечтал побывать шавкой при могущественном маге Первой категории?

Собственная Третья Гэвина ничуть не смущала. Технический прогресс даровал такие вещи, что при умелом использовании он мог сравниться со Второй. 

Лис наклонил морду и долго молчал, прежде чем сказать:

— Пока тебя может убить разве что десятая кружка кофе за день. Не вижу сложностей.

Гэвин не стал припоминать мотоциклиста. В конце концов, он сам мог просто удачно споткнуться.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — В вопросе было больше усталости, чем любопытства.

— Ты должен дать мне имя.

— Зачем? — Гэвин только сейчас понял, что говорил вслух, но Джимми, протирающий бокалы неподалёку, словно не замечал этого. — Своего нет?

— Есть. Оно не для людского рода. — Лис положил лапу на штанину и впился в бедро когтями. — Пока не дашь имя, не установится связь.

— Пошёл ты! — зашипел Гэвин от боли. — Так разве не лучше? Свалишь сам.

— Баланс будет нарушен, и я выпью всю твою магию. — Нажим усилился. — Хочешь?

Когда-то родители притащили домой огромного чёрного мейн-куна. Гэвин хотел назвать его Ричардом, но мать настояла на Бельфегоре. И после смерти отца забрала этого ленивого архидемона с собой в Канаду.

— Значит, Ричард? — Лис втянул когти, но лапу не убрал.

— Ещё и мысли читаешь?

— Только то, что позволишь услышать.

Гэвин уже собирался произнести речь, как далеко и надолго отправиться беспардонному духу, но телефон вдруг заиграл той мелодией, которую невозможно было проигнорировать. Едва он взял трубку, как послышался судорожный голос Тины:

— Гэв, я не знаю, где она. Это место… — Стрекочущий шум помешал расслышать. — Она придёт за мной снова.

— Тина, кто — она? — Гэвин пытался игнорировать чужие слёзы — он знал эти задыхающиеся интонации. — Я пойду за этой сучкой на край света, только скажи, где ты?

— Она — мой г… Не говори со мной. Ама… Она придёт и за тобой.

Мысленно Гэвин уже набирал сообщение техникам, чтобы они вычислили сигнал, но для этого надо было продержать звонок чуть дольше.

— Вдохни поглубже. Ты сейчас одна? Сможешь отправить координаты? Мы уже ищем тебя. — Он не особо рассчитывал на информацию, но старался немного успокоить подругу. — Хотя бы примерно знаешь, где ты?

— Да. Она знает. — Ответил ему грубый голос вместо Тины. — А ты?

На фоне неприятно засмеялись, и звонок прервался.

Гэвин едва не кинул телефон в цветастый ряд бутылок. Вместо этого он до хруста сжал свободную руку в кулак и всем телом повернулся к новоявленному Ричарду.

— Ты!

— Я не стану помогать тебе. — Лис растаял в воздухе, только его голос всё ещё звучал в голове: — Но буду рядом, чтобы защитить. Тебя.

Такая забота всего на секунду отозвалась теплом внутри, однако быстро превратилась в горячую волну гнева.

— Ну и катись, шавка!

Одной из главных способностей Тины было предсказание будущего. Если кто-то смог похитить её, то тварь по силе не уступала магу Второй категории. Плохо. Очень плохо.

───── ◈ ─────

За ночь Гэвин успел съездить к Тине домой — предсказуемо, там ничего не тронули — и достать звонками их поисковика-медиума. Уилсона забрали на стажировку в Нью-Йорк, он как минимум месяц ещё проторчит там, поэтому ничем не поможет, слишком велико расстояние. Он только сонно пообещал связаться с каким-то родственником из Чикаго. Гэвин и без способностей чувствовал, что будет уже поздно. Поэтому примчался в участок, когда на часах ещё не было и шести утра.

Он успел по-быстрому принять душ и не жуя проглотить вчерашний пончик, запив двойным эспрессо. Хотя спешка была ни к чему. Техники в участке оказались бесполезны: они утверждали, что никаких звонков от офицера Чэнь не поступало со вчерашнего дня, в списке вызовов Гэвина она также не значилась. Собственный телефон предательски показал непринятые и ничего после вплоть до звонков Уилсону.

Гэвин же не сходил с ума?

Телефон Тины не отслеживался, находясь вне зоны доступа. Последнее сообщение от неё в участке получили вечером, около девяти. В это время она патрулировала Восток-Уоррен-авеню вместе с Миллером. Крис сейчас отсыпался дома, и Гэвин целенаправленно шёл к парковке, когда его окликнул капитан.

— Рид, зайди-ка.

Как всегда — не вовремя. Хоть у Гэвина список дисциплинарных взысканий не дотягивал до многотомника Хэнка, он всё-таки не был другом Фаулера, а потому с него строже и спрашивали.

— Садись. — Скорее приказ, чем просьба. Капитан указал на стул и выжидающе замолчал. Пришлось подчиниться.

— Что-то срочное, кэп? Я бы…

— Тебе бы в отпуск, Рид, — доверительно сообщил Фаулер.

Гэвин весь подобрался. Скрипнул стул — и звук вместе с замечанием проехался по нервам.

— Не раньше, чем найдут офицера Чэнь.

— За ней послали отряд Теней. — Новость не радовала: эти подконтрольные людям низшие духи искали едва лучше служебных собак. — Мои слова про отпуск не были предложением.

Тяжёлую паузу нарушил сам Гэвин:

— Вы полностью отстраняете меня?

— Отпуск, Рид! На две недели. А табельное, перчатки и значок пока полежат у меня. Для общего душевного спокойствия.

Гэвин вскочил и ударил кулаком по столу начальства.

— Ещё лет десять назад вас бы подняли на смех. Верить какому-то дурацкому пророчеству, убирая самое заинтересованное в расследовании лицо!

— Лет десять назад за нами бы не следило ФБР, чтобы удостовериться, не сбылось ли это пророчество по вине халатности начальства. — Фаулер не дал ответить и продолжил на повышенных тонах: — Хочешь когда-нибудь возглавить Отдел по раскрытию сверхъестественных убийств? Тогда сиди на жопе ровно и не высовывайся ещё каких-то два месяца.

Капитан носился с ним как курица с яйцом. Не собирался Гэвин умирать в свои тридцать семь, что бы там ФБР-овские пророки не пророчили! Не сдержав рыка, он пулей вылетел из «аквариума».

Спокойствие снизошло на него к вечеру, когда Гэвин успел назначить несколько встреч с информаторами и поговорить с Миллером. Тот скинул координаты, где они расстались с Тиной, и добавил, что та вела себя как-то странно: была задумчивой и немногословной, а под конец дежурства отказалась от предложения подвезти и вызвала такси.

Теперь Гэвин заполучил данные беспилотной тачки и контакт их диспетчерской.

На сегодня была запланирована ещё одна встреча, а после можно будет поспать хотя бы пару часов по пути домой, чтобы хватило запала. Но вместо Большого Фрэнки в подворотне его встретил холодный ветер и Ричард в своём миниатюрном обличии.

— Да твою ж мать. — Гэвин опустил пистолет и закрыл лицо ладонью, потерев глаза. — Сгинь отсюда или запечатаю в какой-нибудь фигне и сплавлю на барахолку.

— Ты же сдал оружие. — Лис обошёл его кругом, коснувшись хвостом ноги.

— Рабочее, — уточнил Гэвин и чертыхнулся. — Ещё отчитывайся перед тобой. Лучше бы помог.

— Если ты отправишься за ней, это будет ошибкой.

— Остановишь меня?

— Нет, — ответил Ричард и исчез.

Как раз вовремя, потому что Гэвину в бок совсем недружелюбно упёрлась бита.

───── ◈ ─────

Весь оптимистичный настрой полетел псу под хвост уже на следующий день. Координаты, снятые с такси, вели в лес на окраине города, но следов рядом не обнаружилось. Гэвин использовал новейшие очки для расследований, которые позаимствовал у Браун из криминалистики. Линзы помогали ухватить отпечаток силы, но, увы, вокруг едва мерцали лишь энергетические фантомы мелкого зверья. Ничего и близко похожего на присутствие людей за последние сутки не наблюдалось. Диспетчер заверила, что отклонение от маршрута или внезапные остановки отобразились бы. Этот путь оказался закрыт. Другие же...

Большой Фрэнки стребовал с Гэвина втридорога за единственную наводку на человека, которого он так и не нашёл. Остальные информаторы не выходили на связь, игнорируя и звонки, и сообщения. Казалось, весь мир ополчился против него.

Чудом найденный поисковик-медиум отказался работать с легавыми и, как назло, был единственным в городе. Если бы не угроза пускать слюни себе на плечо до конца жизни, осознавая происходящее, Гэвин бы всадил ему пулю в колено. Взвинченный и неудовлетворённый, он отправился искать дальше.

Под конец дня, совсем отчаявшись, Гэвин заглянул на чёрный рынок. Для тёмных ритуалов у него не хватало навыков, а вот денег для покупки хакнутого поискового обруча — вполне.

Такими пользовалось ФБР и только на смертниках, привозимых из других штатов. Они становились живым проводником, расплачиваясь годами жизни за каждый час поисков. К способу прибегали в крайних случаях, а покупка являлась незаконной и каралась пожизненным сроком. Хотя людей больше отпугивал шанс нарваться на подделку, которая перекачивала годы жизни другому носителю.

Гэвина же пугало до усрачки потерять Тину, зная, что он мог сделать что-то ещё.

Конечно, никаких гарантий ему не дали. Обруч отправили через посредника, который пересчитал наличку и вручил товар в неприглядном помятом пакете. Гэвин решил начать поиски с того места, где Тина распрощалась с Миллером на Мак-авеню. Он зашёл за угол кирпичного дома, куда не доходило освещение с главной улицы, и дрожащими пальцами надел металлическое кольцо на голову.

Внутренности обдало жаром, тело отказалось слушаться и боком осело на асфальт. В тот же момент стало понятно, что ни о какой дороге из жёлтого кирпича, которая приведёт его к Тине, и речи не шло. Гэвина закрутило в вихре чужих эмоций: предвкушения, радости, безграничного удовлетворения. Попытки двинуться, чуть наклонить голову, чтобы сбить обруч, провалились. Он малодушно обрадовался, когда почувствовал живительную прохладу за спиной. Перед лицом появилась белая лапа, которая потянулась к плечу, но прошла сквозь него. У Ричарда не получилось прикоснуться к нему, и тогда Гэвин по-настоящему испугался.

Он не мог говорить, просто усиленно подумал о том, чтобы вызвать медика, согласился бы сейчас даже на этого тупого Коннора. Лишь бы Ричард услышал. И его успели спасти.

Или именно так и сбудется пророчество — никакой геройской смерти на вызове. Может, это то, чего он действительно заслуживал? Его сознание постепенно угасало, и в этой темноте было тихо и спокойно.

───── ◈ ─────

Возможно, частые удары головой наделили Гэвина большей верой в фатализм. Иначе не объяснить, почему при пробуждении он ощутил себя на своём месте — в незнакомой подворотне, на последнем издыхании, с ломотой в теле и туманом в голове. Скорее всего, это была предсмертная галлюцинация умирающего мозга. Но тогда не хватало символичного света в конце туннеля или хотя бы дождя, смывающего с него бренность бытия.

Однако в подворотне было относительно чисто, из приоткрытых окон слышался мерный трёп телевизора, у кого-то негромко играла музыка. А за углом, судя по смеху и скрипу качелей, резвились дети.

Воздух пах свежо и пряно, будто дождь прошёл совсем недавно. Гэвин и тут опоздал.

— Успокой свой разум. — Голос был знаком, но словно обрёл большую глубину. — Пожалеешь себя потом.

Свет закрыла высокая фигура. Пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. Слишком знакомое, но при этом совершенно иное. Ещё и пижонские чёрно-белые шмотки какие-то.

— Где ты взял тело? Убил Коннора? Ура. — Под конец дыхание спёрло, поэтому вышло сдавленно и не очень радостно.

— Никого не убивал. Это был самый яркий образ из твоей головы.

Похоже, Ричард ошибся. Коннор вызывал множество чувств, но главным среди них было раздражение. И рядом этот образ видеть хотелось в последнюю очередь.

Гэвин бы оскорбился до глубины души, но лис отвлёк его, о чудо, всё-таки ответив на вопрос.

— У меня девять хвостов.

Это действительно многое объясняло.

— Вау! — прохрипел Гэвин. — И что могущественный дух собирается делать?

— Отвести одного незадачливого детектива домой.

— Мне бы лучше в бар. — Гэвин уставился на протянутую ему ладонь как на восьмое чудо света. — И где твоя бесконечная проницательность, воспетая в легендах?

— У тебя иммунитет на неё. — Не получив реакции на свой жест, Ричард поднял Гэвина за плечи так, словно тот ничего не весил.

— О, знаешь это слово.

— Я хоть и старый по людским меркам, но жил не в лесу.

Ричард придержал Гэвина за руку, когда того качнуло в сторону, и потянул за собой.

— Где обруч? — Голос предательски дрогнул.

— На том, кто тебе его продал.

— А говорил, что не будешь помогать.

В ответ Ричард невозмутимо промолчал. Гэвин невольно засмотрелся. Не каждый день встречаешь тысячелетнее существо. Или сколько ему? Один хвост за сто или тысячу лет? Пока Гэвин раздумывал над этими вопросами, Ричард поймал им такси.

Благословенное помутнение спало, когда они оказались дома. На плечи Гэвина вместе с тёплым пледом разом свалилось и осознание собственной некомпетенции, и ответственность за провальные поиски. И даже поставленный перед носом кофе не примирил его с печальной действительностью. Он сделал глоток и вновь погрузился в размышления, бездумно водя пальцем по краю кружки.

Новостей от коллег не было, значит, Тени так и не напали на след. Сам Гэвин оборвал все ниточки, которые могли привести его к Тине, и чуть не отбросил коньки. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным.

Самоуничижительные мысли набирали оборот, становилось всё холоднее от едва сдерживаемых эмоций. И когда они достигли пика, кружка под пальцами треснула от выплеснувшейся энергии. Остывший кофе залил обеденный стол и медленно потек к краю. Гэвин даже не обратил на это внимания, перебирая мелкие осколки, пока один из них не порезал палец.

— Тц! — Лёгкая боль отрезвила. — Я должен искать дальше, а не сидеть здесь и…

— Гэвин.

Он не сразу, но поднял глаза на Ричарда. Тот сел рядом и, взяв пораненную руку в свою, поднёс к лицу. Гэвин охнул, когда шершавый язык прошёлся по ранке. В этом жесте было что-то зверино-голодное. Собственническое.

Подобная близость добавила смелости через край, поэтому Гэвин задал мучивший его вопрос:

— И сколько тебе лет?

— Девятьсот.

— Ровно?

— Как говорят люди — с хвостиком.

Лицо Ричарда не дрогнуло, когда его фантомный пушистый хвост щекоткой скользнул по шее Гэвина. Один этот взмах зажёг внутри искру какого-то волнительного чувства. Что-то между настойчивым любопытством и неумолимым влечением ко всему потустороннему, гибельному. Гэвин всё отчётливее понимал, что встрял.

Ричард так и не выпустил многострадальную ладонь из своих прохладных рук. Он поймал его взгляд, и Гэвин только сейчас понял, что в этой внешности было не так — серые глаза и губы. Те же обманчиво мягкие черты лица, тот же излом бровей, но улыбка тоньше, а взгляд прохладный, испытующий. Так и притягивал к себе, чтобы...

— Чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил Ричард, приблизившись почти вплотную.

— Силы, — одними губами ответил Гэвин и, будто испугавшись собственных мыслей, вскочил с места.

Он остановился, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, спиной к существу, которое в своём человеческом облике действовало на него слишком странно.

— Я стану сильнее без твоего участия, — тяжело обронил Гэвин и ощутил горячее дыхание у шеи.

— Возможно. — Ричард положил прохладную ладонь ему между лопаток и провёл ниже, остановившись у копчика. — Твой отец ничего у тебя не забирал. Ты сам закрылся.

Гэвин вздрогнул, когда ладонь скользнула обратно вверх. Он повернулся и тут же очутился в кольце призрачных хвостов. Они нежили в своей обманчивой мягкости, не позволяя вырваться.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Поверить в те силы, которые у тебя есть.

Отступать было некуда. Между лопаток давил деревянный угол, хвосты двигались, обнимая крепче, и Ричард смотрел почти ласково. Только глаза с каждой минутой светились всё ярче.

— Так просто? — хмыкнул Гэвин.

— Не совсем. — Ричард наклонился к его лицу. Повёл носом у виска, едва касаясь волос. — Столько противоречивых эмоций, столько гнева. Тебе нужно отдохнуть от самого себя.

Гэвину не нравился этот разговор, но шансов сбежать стало ещё меньше, когда Ричард положил одну руку ему на талию, а второй погладил небритую щёку и пальцем надавил на нижнюю губу, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Показалось, что они сейчас поцелуются, чтобы разбудить скрытую в обоих силу, укрепить связь или воплотить в жизнь ещё какую влажную мечту романтичных медиумов, но вместо этого Ричард выдул облачко белого пара, которое Гэвин вдохнул и тут же обмяк.

Ему не позволили упасть. Ричард обнял его и произнёс с хрипотцой в голосе:

— Спокойной ночи, детектив.

Колени Гэвина подогнулись то ли от интимного шёпота в самое ухо, то ли от окончательно переставших слушаться мышц.

Свет в квартире погас. В темноте остались гореть серые, почти белые глаза.

───── ◈ ─────

Пробуждение оказалось странно-приятным. Чьи-то пальцы гладили кожу так легко, будто прикосновением пера. Тонкий аромат свежескошенной травы дразнил нос — видимо, кто-то распахнул окно.

Кто?

С опаской Гэвин открыл глаза, приподнялся и со стоном рухнул обратно на подушку. Ричард лежал головой на его животе.

— Хочешь повторить? — поинтересовался лис, откровенно издеваясь. Лёгкость во всём теле была до ужаса непривычной. У Гэвина появилась мысль, а не избавили его от бренной оболочки в принципе.

Тогда Ричард пробрался ледяными пальцами под кофту и ущипнул его за бок.

— Эй! — Гэвин извернулся и поймал лиса за руку. — Ты вырубил меня!

— Разве не так вы поступаете с людьми, которые вам понравились? — Ричард устроил на его груди ладонь и положил на неё голову. — Окутываете облаком приятных запахов, смешанных с вашим. Касаетесь. Находитесь рядом, когда им плохо. Заполняете мысли собой, заставляя забыть обо всём другом.

Описание больше подходило под нечто иное.

Гэвин вылез из-под Ричарда и первым делом потянулся к телефону. Тот оказался разряжен в ноль, поэтому пришлось поставить его на зарядку, прежде чем включить.

— Ты попал под моё очарование. — Ричард перевернулся на живот, распушив призрачные хвосты, и польщённо улыбнулся. — Это нормально.

— Это нихрена не…

Гэвину не дала закончить фразу целая очередь из звуковых оповещений.

С работы несколько ребят слили, что кто-то из федералов хотел забрать дело и, похоже, прикрыть. Тени нашли зацепку, но на месте никого не оказалось: то ли их сбили со следа, то ли Тину перевезли.

Кэра, тот самый медиум-родственница Уилсона, скинула адрес гостиницы, куда доберётся к полудню, и заверила, что его подруга всё ещё жива.

Человек Фрэнки прислал видео, где Тина вручную открывала огромную дверь какого-то склада. Ниже значилось, что механизм привести в движение мог только мощный электропривод. И что там уже пусто. Видимо, этот склад и нашли Тени.

— Твоих лап дело? — Гэвин покосился на Ричарда.

— Нет. — Улыбка стала шире. — Ты просто открылся магии.

В животе сладко свело, а между лопатками кольнуло, заставляя выпрямить спину и позволить волнам энергии струиться по телу, будто в ответ на слова лиса. Гэвина раздражал не столько Ричард, сколько собственная реакция на него. Абсолютно недопустимо в отношении временного… напарника? Нет, они не напарники, не партнёры. Не совсем. И всё же что-то было.

Гэвин отбросил эту мысль до лучших времён. Интуиция подсказывала, что именно сейчас пора выходить. Его будто тянуло через весь город к определённой точке во времени и пространстве. И Гэвин надеялся только, что это не волшебное облако одарило его большей проницательностью, чем он мог мечтать.

Ричард беззвучно засмеялся у него в голове, но никак не прокомментировал и молча проводил до такси.

— Не поедешь со мной?

— Нет, — просто ответил лис, скривившись. Его клыки заметно удлинились. — Не удержу эту форму долго.

Гэвин пожелал ему отличного дня так, что даже Коннору с его пассивно-агрессивным тоном стало бы почти стыдно, услышь он это.

Как только машина тронулась, подал голос мобильник. И у Гэвина не осталось времени на какие-то обиды.

───── ◈ ─────

Когда Кэра предложила вместе поехать на указанное электро-маятником место, Гэвин не сомневался ни секунды. Миниатюрная светловолосая девушка показалась ему скромной, но знающей своё дело. Особенно когда описала склад, где побывала Тина. Всё сходилось с информацией от ребят из участка.

Они мчали в сторону кладбища Вудмир. На вопросах о похитителе Кэра хмурилась и говорила, что никого не чувствует. Возможно, из-за ментальных щитов. Это разжигало злость и добавляло переживаний. Но Гэвин был твёрдо уверен, что Тина ещё жива.

Из такси он почти выпрыгнул и с пушкой наизготовку ворвался в небольшую заброшенную часовню первым. Дневной свет едва пробивался сквозь мутные узкие окна. Фонарик рядом с дулом, подсвечивая витающую вокруг пыль, выхватил затянутые паутиной скамьи.

А потом за спиной послышался скрип закрывающейся на замок двери. Кэра стояла, прижавшись к ней, и смотрела вдаль. Гэвин пытался дозваться до неё и узнать, что за херня происходит, но девушка не реагировала, словно кто-то поставил её в режим ожидания. Зато вместо Кэры ему ответили из глубины помещения.

— Я ждала тебя, Гэвин. Мы обе ждали. — К нему вышла Тина.

Только она не бросилась как обычно при встрече обниматься, а подняла руку к ряду свечей на подставке. И одним взмахом ладони зажгла их все. Запахло благовониями и сухими травами. Гэвин шумно сглотнул, прочистив горло.

— Кто ты? — Он дрогнувшей рукой направил на неё пистолет.

— Можешь называть меня Амандой, человек.

Никаких светящихся глаз или демонической ауры. Добрая улыбка Тины просто превратилась в хищный оскал, а в жестах виднелась животная грация, почти как у Ричарда.

Не так Гэвин представлял одержимость.

— Ты пришёл, стоило только позвать. Какой послушный мальчик. — Она приближалась, и Гэвин отходил шаг за шагом, пока не упёрся в стену. — Ты был бы хорошим носителем. Но увы.

— Что тебе нужно?

— То, что ты забрал у меня, — ощетинилась не-Тина и обняла себя руками, словно успокаиваясь.

— Не помню, чтобы задолжал что-то такой сучке, — огрызнулся Гэвин и за свои слова получил неожиданный удар в солнечное сплетение, от чего выронил пистолет.

Аманда будто и не шла до него, а телепортировалась в пространстве. В короткой потасовке у Гэвина появился шанс дать отпор, только когда он сообразил наконец использовать магический резерв. Не в полную силу, чтобы не убить ненароком Тину, однако базовые сдерживающие и замедляющие печати, выводимые рукой в простой импульсной перчатке, едва ли останавливали Аманду.

Быстро сдавая позиции, Гэвин звал единственное существо, которое, вообще-то, пообещало не дать ему умереть. К чему всё и шло.

Улучив момент, Аманда повалила его на пол и начала методично избивать, то ли наслаждаясь жестокостью перед убийством, то ли ожидая чего-то ещё. От неё волнами расходились злость и досада. Пока наконец она не подняла Гэвина над землёй, впившись когтями в шею. Аманда занесла вторую руку для удара и широко ухмыльнулась, когда позади раздался возглас:

— Стой!

Она тут же отпустила свою жертву, которая безвольной куклой рухнула на пол.

— Ты не торопился, — прошептал Гэвин на грани слышимости, но по виноватому взгляду Ричарда понял, что его услышали.

— Так было нужно, — сказала Аманда. — Ты там, где должен быть. А теперь пойдём со мной.

Она протянула Ричарду руку.

— Нет. — Тот медленно подошёл к Гэвину и помог ему сесть на скамью рядом.

— Ты не можешь отказать мне. Помни, мы...

— Вы что, знакомы? — влез Гэвин. Инстинкт самосохранения, похоже, ему отбили вместе с почками.

Не дождавшись ответа, он послал нахер Ричарда с его помощью и, пошатываясь, добрёл до валявшегося на полу пистолета.

— Гэвин, уходи.

— Нет уж! — С оружием в руках он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. — Хоть пальцем её тронешь, вышибу из тела.

Внутри всё перевернулось, когда он направил дуло на Ричарда. Вынужденная мера. Гэвин действительно не хотел этого. А лис, вместо того, чтобы послушно отойти в сторону, сверкнул своей иллюминацией из глаз.

От женского крика задребезжали стёкла.

Чьей-то силой Гэвина отбросило к стене и погребло под кучей скамей. Пока он выбирался из деревянной клетки, развернулась настоящая бойня. Ричард перекинулся в ту форму, в которой показался ему при первой встрече. А вот Аманда превратилась в чёрную лисицу чуть меньшего размера, но с огромным пушистым голубым хвостом — шерсть из него пиками врезалась в стены, нанося удары и позволяя зависать в воздухе. С пасти Ричарда капала голубая кровь, и было неясно, кто кого ранил — по телу обоих существ блуждали световые блики, словно мех стал металлической бронёй.

Действуя на инстинктах, Гэвин спрятал несопротивляющуюся Кэру за барьер из скамей, что чуть не стали его личным склепом. Девушка просто сидела рядом, изредка моргала и не подавала других признаков жизни. Офицерский долг был выполнен, хотя Гэвин не был уверен, что они в безопасности.

Он искренне болел за Ричарда, но тот отбивался от ударов как-то вяло. Исходящие от него волны магии не носили отпечаток смерти, будто он действительно не хотел убить носителя вместе с духом. Гэвин отчаянно хотел помочь, но прицелиться не получалось, Аманда двигалась слишком быстро. Она клацала пастью у самой морды Ричарда и цеплялась за его лапы хвостом, по которому бегали разряды тока.

Со стен и потолка сыпались камни, воздух пропитался запахом крови, а от электрических зарядов трещало в ушах. Гэвин пытался ставить щиты между ними, но полупрозрачные барьеры рушились от одного удара. Он, кажется, только разозлил Аманду своим вмешательством. Она зарычала и, пробежавшись по стенам, с новой силой набросилась на Ричарда, вгрызаясь в его шею.

От нечеловеческого воя, перешедшего в скулёж, у Гэвина сжалось сердце. И он, не особо понимая, что делает, набросился на Аманду с голыми руками, оттаскивая её от Ричарда. Этой секундной заминки хватило, чтобы его лис поднялся на лапы и, окружив себя светящимися энергетическими шарами, снова пустился в бой.

Гэвин отделался всего парой царапин, успев вырвать несколько клочков тёмной шерсти, и откатился в сторону, стараясь не мешать. Не хотелось признавать, но осторожничающий Ричард явно уступал сопернице.

На чудо надеяться не приходилось, поэтому, улучив момент, Гэвин вызвонил Коннора, скорую и спеца по изгнанию духов высшего ранга. И пока к ним ехала бригада с мигалками, читал про себя заклинание по запечатыванию. Он знал его только в теории, да и цель двигалась так, что не получалось полностью сосредоточиться на ней. Помощь пришла оттуда, откуда Гэвин совсем не ждал.

— Не пытайся. — Вместе с тихой фразой ему на плечо опустилась рука.

Рядом оказалась пришедшая в себя Кэра. Похоже, Аманда так увлеклась, что потеряла над ней контроль.

— Чем ему помочь? — Гэвин неохотно прервался, его не устраивало просто наблюдать, как Ричарда избивали у него на глазах.

— Можем изгнать её за грань. На время. — Кэра извиняюще улыбнулась. — Тина останется жива, но уйдёт с ней.

Расклад был далёк от идеального, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Точно? — Он с тревогой проводил глазами Ричарда, которому пропороли когтями бок.

— Нового носителя тяжело искать.

Гэвин кивнул, и тогда Кэра встала на колени, надев электро-маятник. С её губ полилась тихая песнь. Перед медиумом из воздуха начали материализоваться символы. С каждой секундой свечение вокруг Аманды шло рябью, пока не угасло совсем. Ричард предусмотрительно не пускал её к людям, отбивая удары хвостами. Он делал это из последних сил, но всё же продержался до того момента, пока Аманду не затянуло в чёрную воронку, открывшуюся в полу.

В часовне повисла оглушительная тишина.

— Ричард! — Гэвин подскочил к свернувшемуся в клубок лису.

Тот неярко засветился и перетёк обратно в человеческую форму. Гэвин прижал руку к окровавленной шее и проверил пульс. Сердце слабо, но стучало.

— Это моя бывшая наставница. Она ногицуне. — Ричард схватил его за руку и посмотрел в глаза, выводя из ступора. — Аманда пришла за мной.

Хоть одежда и была в идеальном состоянии, в остальном лис выглядел откровенно хреново: волосы слиплись от крови, стекающей с виска, царапины на щеке не затягивались, но хуже всего смотрелась рана на шее. Гэвин прижал к ней ладонь, пытаясь остановить кровь, но это практически не помогало.

Проморгавшись и проглотив все ругательства, он рявкнул:

— Кэра, сделай что-нибудь!

— Медиумы только калечат. — Девушка с сочувствием посмотрела на них и отдала свой платок, в пару секунд превратившийся из белого в алый.

— Люди гонятся за силой, которая уже у них есть. Это ли не шутка. — Ричард откашлялся и размазал кровь по лицу.

— Если тебя потянуло на предсмертную речь, я против, — строго сказал Гэвин. — Давай превращайся и восстанавливайся.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Ты можешь меня вылечить, именно в таком виде. — Конечно, когда Ричард улыбался так устало, а в его глазах блестела надежда, Гэвин просто не мог сказать нет. И всё же было основание для сомнений. Последний раз, когда он пытался использовать лечебную магию, раненый дворовый пёс умер у него на руках.

— Всё хорошо. — Голос выдавал волнение Ричарда. — Прости, что не пришёл сразу. Ты должен знать, почему…

— Не хочу, — перебил Гэвин и крепче сжал его ладонь в ответ. Он хоть и был вспыльчивым, но не умел долго злиться. — И что теперь?

— Я постараюсь вернуть твоё доверие, — произнёс Ричард, наконец посмотрев на него прямо. — Если позволишь.

Гэвин нервно ухмыльнулся и опустил взгляд:

— Да я про это спрашивал. — Он покрепче прижал платок к шее.

— Ох, это. — Ричард направил их соединённые руки к своему солнечному сплетению и сказал с той долей сарказма, с которой обычно общался со всеми сам Гэвин: — Хуже ты уже не сделаешь.

— Бинго, твою мать, — прохрипел он в ответ.

Гэвин ощутил, как его энергия сливается с силой лиса, порождая живительный поток. Потрясающе волнительное чувство. От их рук шло зеленоватое свечение, а в груди бурлила радость — у них получалось, раны Ричарда действительно начали затягиваться.

«Все хранители так носятся со своим человеком?» — послал Гэвин мысленно.

«У меня специфические вкусы».

«Кинк на стражей порядка?»

Ричард прикрыл глаза и хмыкнул.

«Скорее на чудных магов с искрой Хаоса».

Кэра поглядывала на них с плохо скрываемым интересом, но молчала, пока они не закончили.

— Получилось? — спросила она и, дождавшись ответного кивка от Гэвина, улыбнулась. — Давно не видела настолько совместимых аур.

Ричард хотел было ответить и наверняка сказать что-то, разоблачающее их обоих, но Гэвин помешал и коснулся его губ своими. Облегчение накрыло так сильно, что это казалось единственно правильным. Осознанно или нет, Ричард поделился пьянящим восторгом от близости с ним. Гэвин по-настоящему беспокоился о нём, и лиса будоражила эта мысль. Это были прекрасные секунды, но реальность напомнила о себе незамедлительно.

Их прервали тяжёлые шаги и бодрый голос старушки.

— Вы кто такие? — Она направила на них лопату с налипшей землёй. — Я вызову полицию!

Гэвин хотел пошутить, что они уже здесь, но просто устало засмеялся и положил голову на грудь Ричарда. Запах благовоний, казалось, пропитал его насквозь, а ушибы на теле заныли с новой силой. Его лучшая подруга была неизвестно где под властью ногицунэ. Даже отрубиться нельзя было со спокойной совестью, но где-то совсем рядом зазвучали сирены, и на голову опустилась ладонь, ласково поглаживая затылок.

— Я буду рядом, — шепнул ему Ричард.

И Гэвин вдруг ощутил, что у них всё получится. Иначе просто не могло быть.

**Author's Note:**

> Специально для DBH HALLOWEEN EVENT (https://vk.com/dbh_event)


End file.
